


Death Trap

by R2girl07



Series: No More Tricks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Series: No More Tricks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871590
Kudos: 1





	Death Trap

The boy's and I head to our room and notice a couple making out. Dean grins. I punch him in the arm as Sam who's not entertained looks at Dean "What are you Twelve?"

"I'm young at heart!" Dean jokes. Sam and I just shake our heads

We enter the room and Dean is immediately impressed by all the little touches. Chocolate on our pillows, "Casa Erotica 13" on demand. But Sam and I are a little suspicious. We wonder why a four-star hotel is located by a no-star highway. As usual Dean doesn't care, and starts grinning at the giggles and squeals from the couple, now audible in the room next to ours. Suddenly something in the amorous couple's room slams against the wall hard enough to dislodge bricks in our room. We investigate, but when we enter the adjacent room, the bed sheets are messed up but no one is there. We also find a diamond solitaire ring on the shag-carpeted floor.

We report the noise to the man at the front desk, and he calmly tells us the couple they are concerned about are honeymooners, Mr. and Mrs. Logan, and they have checked out. "Just now", he adds with a bright smile. Dean points out not only is it weird for them to check out in the middle the honeymoon activities, they left without a diamond ring. The man behind the counter smiles and takes the ring from Dean, assuring him it'll go into the lost and found, and not to worry. He asks the us if we need anything else we look at one another and say no, he sends us off with, "Super fantastic."

Much to Dean's disappointment, my brothers and I realize we have a case. "One night off", Dean gripes, "Is that too much to ask?" Sam agrees to monitor the creepy concierge, and Dean and I takes to the halls to investigate.

Sam follows the concierge down a hallway, but loses him around a corner. Sam then notices he is bleeding from a small cut on his neck.

Dean heads down a hallway focused on the EMF meter he's holding. He passes the open door of a room where an elephant is flinging a towel... Being focused on the EMF meter, Dean takes another step or two before he processes what appeared in his peripheral vision as he passed the open room. Dean backs up a couple of steps and sees a big man with a towel wrapped around his middle. "This ain't no peep show!" the man declares as he slams the door shut. I suddenly feel something running on down my neck only to realize it's blood from a small cut.

In another room, somewhere in the hotel, a handsome man puts a necklace around the beautiful dark-skinned woman's neck, and tells her how beautiful she is. He kisses her neck and puts his hands on her waist. "I hate sweet," she says coldly. The concierge arrives, interrupting them. He tells the attractive couple "the final guests have arrived, the pantry is full, and the Winchesters are suspicious, but under control. Everything is ready." The woman asks the concierge if he has the blood. Of course, he says, and in the blink of an eye, zips across the room to present the woman with three vials. "I'm quick," he says with a smile, " The Boys and the girl never even knew what hit 'em."

"Thank you, Mercury," she coos. Baldur says "it's time to get the show on the road."

We all meet back in the lobby and trade our strange stories, but go silent when we notice the lobby is empty and the doors are locked. Sam and I begin to think about how we got here-a detour off the highway, then the freak hurricane. We soon realize we were led to the hotel. "Like rats in a maze," Sam says. I nod in agreement.

We head to the kitchen only to find it empty as well. A pot of red liquid is boiling on the stove. "Please be tomato soup, Please be tomato soup." Dean says stirring a ladle into the soup and pulling up.... eyeballs! I gag "Ew gross!"

Sam notices a freezer and slowly creeps up to the window only to be startled by a hand banging on the glass. People inside scream for us to let them out. Sam starts trying to pick the lock but fumbles. Dean yells "Hurry up!"but it's to late. Sam freezes and stares over our heads. "There's something behind us isn't there?" Dean whispers nervously. Behind us is a heavy set Asian man and a black gentlemen. They roughly grab us forcing us to the grand ballroom where the dark complected women and her consort wait with an old man, the man from the room where Dean thought he saw the elephant, and others. They were all wearing name tags.

The elephant man is Ganesh. The old man is Odin. The beautiful dark skinned woman in red is Kali the Destroyer. The black gentleman man who grabbed us in the kitchen is Baron Samedi, a noted spirit of Haitian Vodou and Louisiana Voodoo. All of them hail from non-Christian pantheons and traditions. "Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean jokes.

Mercury enters with a rolling cart upon which there is a covered platter surrounded by meat. "Dinner is served," he says, uncovering the platter to reveal a severed head covered in goo. The gods and spirits applaud, and a spotlight captures Sam, Dean and Myself. Baldur says, "Our guests of honor have arrived."

They seat Sam, Dean and me in front of the group, all of whom are sitting at a long banquet table. Baldur calls the meeting to order by tapping a fork on his champagne glass. He says how he never thought he'd see this day, with so many gods under one roof. He then lays down a few ground rules. "No slaughtering each other. Easy on the wrath. Oh, and try to leave the local virgins alone, they're trying to keep a low profile."

"Oh we're so screwed" Sam whispers.

Baldur says "We all know why we are here. The Judaeo-Christian Apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one." He then points at us describing us as valuable bargaining chips-Michael and Lucifer's vessels and the beauty. Baldur asks the assembled deities what might they want to do with the us.

Zao Shen stands up and makes a forceful declaration in Cantonese. Ganesh laughs. "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

Odin laughs at Zao Shen's idea, offending Zao Shen. Attention in the room shifts to Odin and Zao Shen as they argue, andwe use the diversion and attempt to sneak out of the room, but a chandelier crashes to the ground in front of us, blocking our way.

"Stay!" Kali says coldly standing. We turn around as she tells the deities they have to fight. She declares, "The only thing the archangels understand is violence anyway... It's them, or us." Mercury politely suggests they haven't even tried talking to the angels. Kali turns her cold gaze on him. He immediately begins to choke on blood. Baldur stops Kali from killing him.

Then the doors fly open, and Gabriel colorfully struts in. Forever the ham, Gabriel says "Can't we all just get along?" With angelic power, Gabriel silences Sam, Dean and me before we can speak (as Sam and Dean recognize Gabriel, aka The Trickster, aka Loki, and this fact is not known to the assembled deities). Gabriel glances at me quickly looking away.

"Sam. Dean. Abby. It's always 'wrong place, worst time' with you muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel says. Baldur isn't pleased, and addressing Gabriel as Loki. Gabriel says he's there to talk about the elephant in the room. Ganesh attempts to get up but Gabriel says he's referring to The Apocalypse. "We can't stop it, gang. But, first things first." Gabriel turns to Sam, Dean and me saying "The adults need to talk!" He waves his hand he teleports up a room close by. We all look at one another trying to understand why Gabriel is here.

We try to figure out what to do next. Dean suggests we free the people in the freezer and "gank" a deities along the way if we are lucky. Gabriel, however, appears and spoils our plan. I run to him and leap in his arms. He catches me and kisses me deeply. He puts me back down. "What in the world are you three doing here!!" Dean blames Gabriel for us being held captive at The Elysian Fields. Gabriel pulls me into him holding me close as he telling Dean "I had nothing to do with it. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass!" he says. He explains the deities were either going to kill us or use us as bait. Either way, Gabriel says, "You're screwed."

I smile as his hands wonder my body. He starts talking again "Lucifer and Michael will use you Sam and Dean but not tonight." Dean does not understand why Gabriel would care, and at first he insists Gabriel doesn't. Gabriel kisses me and then walks away as he starts to explain he has a past with Kali. "Chick was all hands," Gabriel says. "What can I say, I'm sentimental."I feel my heart plummet at that last statement. He looks at me realizing what he said and using his mind. Sugar you're a 1000 times better than Kali ever was. You're my world now please now that! I look over at him hurt and confused saying nothing.

Sam sees a glimmer of hope in the situation. "Gabriel do you think that the deities could defeat Lucifer?" Gabe laughs. "Lucifer will turn them into finger paint, so it's best to get going while the getting's good." Dean asks "Why don't you just zap us out of here then." Gabe looks at me again his golden eyes pleading for me to understand what he's about to do. He explains he can't zap us out because Kali has us trapped with a blood spell.

I hear his voice in my head Sugar can I talk to you in the bathroom for a minute. I say nothing but walk to the bathroom. He follows me closing the door behind me. He tries to pull me to him but I pull away. "Sugar please don't upset. Kali and I were a thing long before you ever born and it was over before it began." I look at him still hurt. "Is that suppose to make me feel better Gabe because it doesn't. Gabe I could care less that you were with her it's what you said earlier. Do you have any idea how it made me feel to hear you almost bragging about being with her." He frowns "Sugar i'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. You have to know I love you more than anything or anyone. Which is why it kills me to have to say or even does this. Sweetness I have to get your brother's blood and your's but the only way I can do that is if I get close to Kali but I need you to know that you're my girl and I only want you. Please understand Sugar?" I look at him and push against the wall and kiss him deeply as my hands wonder to his semi hard erection. He groans enjoying being close to me. "Sugar we can't right now." I smile at him "I know honey-bear I just needed to feel you. Now go do what you have to do." He pulls me to him and smiles walking out of the room.

We walk out the bathroom to see Sam and Dean watching us . Between spritzes of breath freshener, Gabriel says "So I must work some black magic of my own.

Dean demands Gabriel also save the captives in the freezer, but Gabriel refuses. Then Dean realizes something-the deities think he's Loki. Which means they don't know who he really is. Dean repeats his demands, adding if Gabriel doesn't do what he asks, he'll out him to the other deities. Dean rebuffs Gabriel's ongoing threats, and eventually make a deal.

Kali is disrobing in her room when the lights suddenly go out, and a candlelit dinner appears. Gabriel stands by with a rose, and Kali greets him with "Leave." But "Loki" won't be easily dismissed, even though Kali has moved on with Baldur.

Gabriel reveals Kali called him there. The goddess is displeased he isn't taking things seriously. Gabriel proposes if the end is coming, they should just leave. "Screw this marble. Let's go check out Pandora," he jokes. Kali insists they can fight. Gabriel breaks it to her-"if you do, you'll be toast. No more tricks, he says. "I'm begging you -- don't do this."

"I have to," she whispers.

"Can't blame me for trying," Gabriel says. "Still love me?"

"No," Kali answers, and pulls him in roughly for a kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sam, Dean, and I sneak into the kitchen and are forced to hide and watch as Zao Shen and other gods sacrifice a human on the hotel's front desk. When they get to the kitchen, Sam is about to pick the lock in the freezer door when Zao Shen grabs him from behind and starts to strangle him with one hand. Dean appears behind Zao Shen and runs him through with a wood beam as I stand there and watch.

"Where's Gabriel?" Dean asks.

In Kali's room, "Loki" hopes his kiss is enough to distract Kali as he reaches for the vials of Sam, d Dean and my blood but it isn't. Kali pushes him away. "You must take me for a fool... Gabriel," Kali coos. She holds up her hand, which has his blood on it. "You're bound to me," she tells him, "now and forever."

Sam, Dean and I are forcibly brought back into the main ballroom, where Gabriel sits at Kali's side. Gabriel looks over at me our eyes locking for a moment before he looks away. She announces to the room The Trickster has tricked them. Gabriel pleads with her, but she sits on his lap and reminds him that he belongs to her. I grow extremely jealous and want nothing more than to strangle the bitch but I stand my ground. She adds, he has something she wants. She slowly moves her hand to his chest, but instead of ripping out his heart, she produces his Angel Blade.

"An archangel's blade," she tells them, completing the outing with, "From the archangel Gabriel."

Gabriel admits he's angel but he's not a spy but a runaway trying to save them but Kali refuses to believe him. "I know my brother, Kali!" he says "He should scare the living crap out of you! You can't beat him. I've had a glimpse of the future and seen how this ends."

Kali says "Your story, not ours. Westerners, I swear -- the sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on Earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion. And he's not the only god. Now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us, and we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world... it's me."

She looks at Gabriel saying "I'm sorry!" Then plunges his Arch Angel blade into his chest. I go to scream but Sam grabs me covering my mouth before I can. Tears escape my eyes as Gabriel screams and glows for a moment before he's gone. Kali turns saying "This proves we can kill Lucifer."

I stand there in shock as Dean suddenly says "Alright you primitive screw-heads, listen up." He stands with the swagger of a man without options. "Now on any other day, I'd be doing my damnedest to kill you, you filthily murdering chimps. But-hey desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal."

He pours some Whiskey then says "If you want Lucifer Sam, Abby and I can get him here. But you have to let the people go. If it doesn't work... you can eat me literately."

We are standing at the entrance of the hotel as the prisoners run out screaming. Someone calls to Dean and me from the back of the impala...It's Gabriel! "You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me." He jokes. I slap him "Gabriel you ass!"He smiles "I love you too sugar!" He tells us he made the fake out of a can of orange Slice. He then tells Dean that Kali liked his speech, and tells him to get close and grab their blood so they can all get out.

Dean tells Gabe that he should shack up and help with Lucifer but Gabe refuses saying he's blowing Jonestown but Dean and I see through him. Even though those deities stabbed him int the heart they are still his family and he still cares for them. Dean looks at him "So you're going to leave Abby here to fight Lucifer? Gabriel without you we are all going to die. That is unless you have a better plan?"

Gabriel looks at me "I can't kill my brother!"

Dean asks "Can't or won't?" Gabriel doesn't reply implying that he won't. Dean looks over at me then back to Gabe. "Thought so!" Dean exits the Impala leaving me alone with Gabe for a moment. We just look at one another. I shake my head "I thought you were braver than this Gabe!" I exit the Impala leaving Gabe alone. Sam tells Kali "In order to fulfill my end of the deal you have to remove the sigils from my ribs. She coos "It would be easier to break them." Foreplay is interrupted when Dean and I come in and rat out Gabriel as still being alive. "Hate to break it to you, but you've been tricked," he tells Kali.

As she's peeling her jaw off the floor, Mercury is summoned to the front desk by the bell dinging. He turns around to see... Lucifer, inside his deteriorating vessel. "Checking in," Lucifer says.

Lucifer tells Mercury he was right to call him. Mercury explains the talk inside the room was getting crazy."You know," Lucifer tells him. "I never did understand you pagans. You're such... petty little things. Always fighting, always happy to sell out your own kind. No wonder you forfeited this planet to us."

He points at Mercury and tells him "They're worse than humans, they're worse than demons. And yet, they claim to be gods." He leans his head to one side and twists his finger, twisting Mercury's neck at the same time. "And they call me prideful," Lucifer sneers.

Inside the ballroom the lights are flashing. Baldur and Kali can tell something's wrong. Outside, Odin is wailing at Lucifer's feet as he crushes him. Ganesh charges Lucifer and with a wave of his hand, the devil turns the elephant god into a bloodstain on the wall. He does the same to Baron Samedi. "It's him!" Sam says nervously Dean begs the deities to zap them away, and Baldur says "We can't. Lucifer is stopping us, and now he's in the room." Baldur moves to confront Lucifer, and asks what gives his kind the right to take over the planet. Lucifer replies by punching through Baldur's torso. "No one gives us the right," he says calmly. "We take it." He withdraws his bloody arm from Baldur, who collapses dead on the floor. Kali makes her last stand. Her arms become pillars of flame, and she floods Lucifer with fire, but he emerges unscathed. She steps up to punch him with flaming fists, but he sends her flying with an uppercut.

Gabriel suddenly appears and hands Dean a copy of "Casa Erotica 13", telling him to guard it with his life. He gives me a quick kiss. He steps in as Lucifer moves to grind Kali underfoot and pushes his brother across the room.

"Lucy... I'm home!" Gabriel jokes, guarding Kali with his angelic blade. He instructs Dean and Sam to get Kali and Abby out of the room, as holds off Lucifer, who can't believe his brother would betray him over a couple of girls. "I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

"Lucifer," Gabriel tells him, "you're my brother, and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?"

Gabriel taunts him, saying "You can play the victim all he want, but the truth was dad loved you best. Everyone knew it. But then dad brought the new baby home, and you couldn't handle it."

"All this is just a great big temper tantrum," Gabriel says. "Time to grow up."

Sam and Dean hustle Kali and me into the Impala. We drive off as quickly as possible.


End file.
